deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AwesomeEthan48/AwesomeEthan48's Custom Thumbnail Gallery
Want to see the thumbnails I made before and after I joined the wiki? Then you've come to the right place! The thumbnails are sorted by date of creation, how many versions of a TN there are, and whether the battle depicted in the TN's official or not. Unofficial Death Battles Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne (Thumbnail).png|Bowser Jr. (Mario) vs Tron Bonne (Mega Man): Version 1 Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne (Thumbnail) the 2nd.png|Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne: Version 2 BowserJrTronBonneTN.png|Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne: Version 3 Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man v2.png|Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man: Version 1 Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man.png|Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man: Version 2 MarioSonicMegaManPac-ManTN.png|Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man: Version 3 MarioSonicMegaManPac-ManTN2.png|Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man: Version 4 Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby.png|Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) vs Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show): Version 1 FinnJakeMordecaiRigbyTN.png|Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby: Version 2 FinnJakeMordecaiRigbyTN_20191204171357.png|Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby: Version 3 LinkBattleRoyale Thumbnail v2.png|Link Battle Royale Joker vs Giorno Thumbnail.png|Joker (Persona) vs Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure): Version 1 JokerGiornoTN.png|Joker vs Girono Giovanna: Version 2 Yugi vs Ash Thumbnail.png|Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) vs Ash Ketchum (Pokémon): Version 1 YugiAshTN.png|Yugi Muto vs Ash Ketchum: Version 2 YugiAshTN2.png|Yugi Muto vs Ash Ketchum: Version 3 OG12BattleRoyale Thumbnail.png|Super Smash Bros. Original 12 Battle Royale: Version 1 OG12BattleRoyaleTN.png|Super Smash Bros. Original 12 Battle Royale: Version 2 Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail.png|Marx (Kirby) vs Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda): Version 1 Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail the 2nd.png|Marx vs Skull Kid: Version 2 Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail 20191111112824.png|Marx vs Skull Kid: Version 3 Sailor Moon vs Pegasus Seiya Thumbnail.png|Sailor Moon (...) vs Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya): Version 1 SailorMoonPegasusSeiyaTN.png|Sailor Moon vs Pegasus Seiya: Version 2 Persona Protagonist Battle Royale.png|Persona Protagonists Battle Royale: Version 1 PersonaProtagonistBattleRoyaleTN.png|Persona Protagonists Battle Royale: Version 2 Favorite Episodes Battle Royale.png|Favorite Death Battle Episodes Battle Royale: Version 1 FavoriteEpisodesTN.png|Favorite Death Battle Episodes Battle Royale: Version 2 Farvorite Characters Battle Royale.png|Favorite Characters Battle Royale: Version 1 FarvoriteCharactersTN.png|Favorite Characters Battle Royale: Version 2 WAHOO vs HIYAA.png|Speedrunner Mario (TerminalMontage) vs Melee Fox (TerminalMontage): Version 1 WAHOO vs HIYAA2.png|Speedrunner Mario vs Melee Fox: Version 2 Ben10 vs BeastBoy.png|Ben 10 (...) vs Beast Boy (DC) Mega Man vs Ben 10 Thumbnail.png|Mega Man (...) vs Ben 10 (...): Version 1 MegaManBen10TN.png|Mega Man vs Ben 10: Version 2 Untitled490 20191011131303.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 1 Untitled490 20191011131315.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 2 Untitled490 20191011153349.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 3 WizBoomstickTN.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 4 WizBoomstickTN2.png|Wiz vs Boomstick: Version 5 DekuGonTN.png|Izuku Midoria (My Hero Academia) vs Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Controversial Loser Battle Royale.png|Controversial Losers Battle Royale: Version 1 Controversial Losers Battle Royale.png|Controversial Losers Battle Royale: Version 2 Controversial Winners Battle Royale.png|Controversial Winners Battle Royale Rockin' Bombers.png|Mega Man (..) vs Bomberman (...): Version 1 MegaManBombermanTN.png|Mega Man vs Bomberman: Version 2 BillCipherDiscordTN.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) vs Discord (My Little Pony) FluttershyIsabelleTN.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony) vs Isabelle (Animal Crossing) RidleyK.RoolTN.png|Ridley (Metroid) vs King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) SpringManSpringManTN.png|Spring Man (ARMS) vs Spring Man (Mega Man) Untitled549.png|Sans (Undertale) vs Ness (Earthbound): Version 1 Untitled549 20191103164831.png|Sans vs Ness: Version 2 JustATheoryTN.png|Ness vs Sans: Version 3 JustATheoryTN_20191105072348.png|Sans vs Ness: Version 4 RockStarkTN.png|Mega Man (...) vs Iron Man (Marvel) ReverseFlashGokuBlackTN.png|Reverse Flash (DC) vs Goku Black (Dragon Ball) RosaPaluTN.png|Rosalina (Mario) vs Palutena (Kid Icarus): Version 1 RosaPaluTN 20191109224548.png|Rosalina vs Palutena: Version 2 KenIncineroarTN.png|Ken (Street Fighter) vs Incineroar (Pokémon) AkumaShaoKahnTN.png|Akuma (Street Fighter) vs Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) ScoobyCourageTN.png|Scooby-Doo (...) vs Courage the Cowardly Dog (...) StevenStarTN.png|Steven Universe (...) vs Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil): Version 1 StevenStarTN 2.png|Steven Universe vs Star Butterfly: Version 2 Robin^2TN.png|Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Robin (DC) AlolanBattleRoyaleTN.png|Alolan Starter Pokémon Battle Royale: Version 1 AlolanBattleRoyaleTN2.png|Alolan Starter Pokémon Battle Royale: Version 2 AlolanBattleRoyaleTN_20191129224957.png|Alolan Starter Pokémon Battle Royale: Version 3 MegaManLuigiTN.png|Mega Man (...) vs Luigi (Mario) YusukeDannyTN.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Danny Phantom (...): Version 1 YusukeDannyTN2.png|Yusuke Urameshi vs Danny Phantom: Version 2 YusukeDannyTN3.png|Yusuke Urameshi vs Danny Phantom:Version 3 JosukeYuTN.png|Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Yu Narukami (Persona): Version 1 File:JosukeYuTN2.png|Josuke Higashikata vs Yu Narukami: Version 2 GalarBattleRoyaleTN.png|Galar Starter Pokémon Battle Royale KenobiKakashiTN.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) vs Kakashi (Naruto): Version 1 KenobiKakashiTN_20191130112856.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi: Version 2 KenobiKakashiTN_20191204162744.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi: Version 3 KenobiKakashiTN4.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi: Version 4 CupheadPeacockTN.png|Cuphead (...) vs Peacock (Skullgirls): Version 1 B&WCupheadPeacockTN.png|Cuphead vs Peacock: Version 2 CupheadPeacockTN2.png|Cuphead vs Peacock: Version 3 B&WCupheadPeacockTN2.png|Cuphead vs Peacock: Version 4 DannyJakeTN.png|Danny Phantom (...) vs Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long): Version 1 DannyJakeTN2.png|Danny Phantom vs Jake Long: Version 2 DannyJakeTN3.png|Danny Phantom vs Jake Long: Version 2 SimonJonathanTN.png|Simon Belmont (Castlevania) vs Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) CaptainNBattleRoyaleTN.png|Captain N Battle Royale: Version 1 CaptainNBattleRoyaleTN2.png|Captain N Battle Royale: Version 2 JosephEdTN.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) JennyRobotboyTN.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) vs Robotboy (...) 2ndJoJo^2TN.png|Part 2 Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) vs Part 3 Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) NoelAegisTN.png|Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) vs Aegis (Persona) Josuke^2TN.png|Part 4 Josuke (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Part 8 Josuke (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): Version 1 Josuke^2TN2.png|Part 4 Josuke vs Part 8 Josuke: Version 2 Josuke^2TN3.png|Part 4 Josuke vs Part 8 Josuke: Version 3 JasonMichaelTN.png|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) vs Michael Myers (Halloween): Version 1 JasonMichaelTN2.png|Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers: Version 2 SpongebobGumballTN.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (...) vs Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) MM11RobotMastersBattleRoyaleTN.png|Mega Man 11 Robot Master Battle Royale MM2RobotMastersBattleRoyaleTN.png|Mega Man 2 Robot Master Battle Royale: Version 1 MM2RobotMastersBattleRoyaleTN2.png|Mega Man 2 Robot Master Battle Royale: Version 2 MilesDekuTN.png|Miles Morales (Marvel) vs Izuku Midoria (My Hero Academia) KidStockingTN.png|Death the Kid (Soul Eater) vs Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking) FiliaCronaTN.png|Filia (Skullgirls) vs Crona (Soul Eater) DIOAlucardTN.png|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Alucard (Hellsing) GalactusUnicronTN.png|Galactus (Marvel) vs Unicron (Transformers) RubyMakaTN.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) vs Maka Albarn (Soul Eater): Version 1 RubyMakaTN2.png|Ruby Rise vs Maka Albarn: Version 2 ArceusBeerusTN.png|Arceus (Pokémon) vs Beerus (Dragon Ball) NeptuneLaharlTN.png|Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) vs Laharl (Disgaea) ScottJoeTN.png|Scott Pilgrim (...) vs Viewtiful Joe (...) ZeroMetaKnightTN.png|Zero (Mega Man) vs Meta Knight (Kirby): Version 1 ZeroMetaKnightTN2.png|Zero vs Meta Knight: Version 2 ShulkLightningTN.png|Shulk (Xenoblade) vs Lightning (Final Fantasy) LittleMacIppoTN.png|Little Mac (Punch-Out!) vs Ippo (Hajime no Ippo) JOOOOOOOOOOJOBattleRoyaleTN.png|JoJo Battle Royale: Version 1 JOOOOOOOOOOJOBattleRoyaleTN2.png|JoJo Battle Royale: Version 2 MM3RobotMastersBattleRoyaleTN.png|Mega Man 3 Robot Master Battle Royale MadaraAizenTN.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) vs Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) LuigiTailsRematchTN.png|Luigi (Mario) vs Tails (Sonic): the Rematch: Version 1 LuigiTailsRematchTN2.png|Luigi vs Tails: the Rematch: Version 2 LuigiTailsRematchTN3.png|Luigi vs Tails: the Rematch: Version 3 MM4RobotMastersBattleRoyaleTN.png|Mega Man 4 Robot Master Battle Royale: Version 1 MM4RobotMastersBattleRoyaleTN2.png|Mega Man 4 Robot Master Battle Royale: Version 2 FightersPassBattleRoyaleTN.png|Fighter's Pass Vol. 1 Battle Royale: Version 1 FightersPassBattleRoyaleTN2.png|Fighter's Pass Vol. 1 Battle Royale: Version 2 FightersPassBattleRoyaleTN3.png|Fighter's Pass Vol. 1 Battle Royale: Version 3 FightersPassBattleRoyaleTN4.png|Fighter's Pass Vol. 1 Battle Royale: Version 4 ThreeHousesBattleRoyaleTN.png|Three Houses Battle Royale GuilePaulPhoenixTN.png|Guile (Street Fighter) vs Paul Phoenix (Tekken) PiccoloMartianManhunterTN.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) vs Martian Manhunter (DC): Version 1 PiccoloMartianManhunterTN2.png|Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter: Version 2 DhalsimZenyattaTN.png|Dhalsim (Street Fighter) vs Zenyatta (Overwatch) ScottZaWarudoTN.png|Scott Pilgrim (...) vs The World (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) CupheadBendyTN.png|Cuphead (...) vs Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine): Version 1 CupheadBendyTN2.png|Cuphead vs Bendy: Version 2 StardustCrusadersBattleRoyaleTN.png|Stardust Crusader Battle Royale Zeppeli^2TN.png|William Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) vs Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) MinatoNekuTN.png|Minato Arisato (Persona) vs Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You): Version 1 MinatoNekuTN2.png|Minato Arisato vs Neku Sakuraba: Version 2 MinatoNekuTN3.png|Minato Arisato vs Neku Sakuraba: Version 3 LinkCloudRematchTN.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) vs Cloud (Final Fantasy): the Rematch RaymanKlonoaTN.png|Rayman (...) vs Klonoa (...) EggmanWilyRematchTN.png|Eggman (Sonic) vs Wily (Mega Man): the Rematch MorganaIggyTN.png|Morgana (Persona) vs Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) ShantaeLilacTN.png|Shantae (...) vs Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) ProtoOmegaTN.png|Proto Man (Mega Man) vs E-123 Omega (Sonic) PoIronFistTN.png|Po (Kung Fu Panda) vs Iron Fist (Marvel) MarthErdrickTN.png|Marth (Fire Emblem) vs Erdrick (Dragon Quest) RyuRockTN.png|Ryu (Street Fighter) vs Mega Man (...) RWBYBattleRoyaleTN.png|Team RWBY Battle Royale: Version 1 RWBYBattleRoyaleTN2.png|Team RWBY Battle Royale: Version 2 MasterHandPolygonManTN.png|Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) vs Polygon Man (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) GreninjaEspioTN.png|Greninja (Pokémon) vs Espio (Sonic): Version 1 GreninjaEspioTN2.png|Greninja vs Espio: Version 2 IceMan^2TN.png|Ice Man (Mega Man) vs Iceman (Marvel) GoldRonaldSilverSandersTN.png|Golden Ronald (M.U.G.E.N.) vs Silver Colonel Sanders (???) KoichiOchakoTN.png|Koichi Hirose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Ochako Uraraka (My Hero Academia) MovieSonicPikaTN.png|Movie Sonic (Sonic) vs Detective Pikachu (Pokémon): Version 1 MovieSonicPikaTN2.png|Movie Sonic vs Detective Pikachu: Version 2 BobRossVanGoghTN.png|Bob Ross vs Vincent Van Gogh Official Death Battles FettSamusTN.png|Boba Fett vs Samus Aran: Version 1 FettSamusTN2.png|Boba Fett vs Samus Aran: Version 2 BombermanDigDigTN.png|Bomberman vs Dig Dug HeManLionOTN.png|He-Man vs Lion-O RagnaSolTN.png|Ragna vs Sol Badguy MewtwoShadowTN.png|Mewtwo vs Shadow KenTerryTN.png|Ken vs Terry: Version 1 KenTerryTN2.png|Ken vs Terry: Version 2 ScroogeShovelKnightTN.png|Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight: Version 1 ScroogeShovelKnightTN2.png|Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight: Version 2 NarutoIchigoTN.png|Naruto vs Ichigo: Version 1 NarutoIchigoTN2.png|Naruto vs Ichigo: Version 2 RavenTwilightTN.png|Raven vs Twilight Sparkle: Version 1 RavenTwilightTN2.png|Raven vs Twilight Sparkle: Version 2 JotaroKenshiroTN.png|Jotaro vs Kenshiro CrashSpyroTN.png|Crash vs Spyro SoraPitTN.png|Sora vs Pit StrangeFateTN.png|Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate JackAfroTN.png|Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai: Version 1 JackAfroTN2.png|Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai: Version 2 PrimeGundamTN.png|Optimus Prime vs Gundam Retro Retro Rivals v1.png|Mario vs Sonic (2018): Version 1 Retro Retro Rivals v2.png|Mario vs Sonic (2018): Version 2 Retro Retro Rivals v3.png|Mario vs Sonic (2018): Version 3 Just Some Polished Exoskeletons.png|Ultron vs Sigma Ethan's MMBR TN.png|Mega Man Battle Royale: Version 1 BlueBomberBattleRoyaleTN.png|Mega Man Battle Royale: Version 2 RetroGreedyAppetites.png|Wario vs King Dedede Ben10GreenLanternTN.png|Ben 10 vs Green Lantern: Version 1 Ben10GreenLanternTN2.png|Ben 10 vs Green Lantern: Version 2 WeissMitsuruTN.png|Weiss vs Mitsuru: Version 1 WeissMitsuruTN2.png|Weiss vs Mitsuru: Version 2 WeissMitsuruTN3.png|Weiss vs Mitsuru: Version 3 CageFalconTN.png|Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon: Version 1 CageFalconTN2.png|Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon: Version 2 CageFalconTN3.png|Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon: Version 3 AangEdTN.png|Aang vs Edward Elric: Version 1 AangEdTN2.png|Aang vs Edward Elric: Version 2 AangEdTN3.png|Aang vs Edward Elric: Version 3 Sasuke(vs)Hiei TN 20190918072703.png|Sasuke vs Hiei Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 1 Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20190927183615.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 2 Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20191006100416.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 3 Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20191012195300.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula: Version 4 Mob(vs)Tatsumaki TN.png|Mob vs Tatsumaki: Version 1 Mob(vs)Tatsumaki TN 20191016200524.png|Mob vs Tatsumaki: Version 2 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 1 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN 20191106145629.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 2 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN 20191106150151.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 3 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN 20191121172302.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 4 Deadpool(vs)TheMask TN 20191121173021.png|Deadpool vs The Mask: Version 5 Might^2 TN 20191127132505.png|All Might vs Might Guy: Version 1 Might^2 TN.png|All Might vs Might Guy: Version 2 Might^2 TN 20191127160008.png|All Might vs Might Guy: Version 3 Might^2 TN 20191204142712.png|All Might vs Might Guy: Version 4 Miles(vs)Static TN.png|Miles Morales vs Static Sindel(vs)BlackCanary TN.png|Black Canary vs Sindel: Version 1 BlackCanary(vs)Sindel TN.png|Black Canary vs Sindel: Version 2 Leo(vs)Jason TN.png|Leonardo vs Jason: Version 1 Leo(vs)Jason TN 20200218184205.png|Leonardo vs Jason: Version 2 Category:Blog posts